Hier
by Xunaly
Summary: Tu m'avais promis... Tu m'avais promis Yukimura !


**

* * *

Hier**

_Tu m'avais promis...

* * *

_

Tu m'appelles.

Je t'entends. Je me tais. Ne pas te répondre.

Je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne peux plus te voir.

J'ai mal. J'ai froid, ou trop chaud, je ne sais plus. Je ne veux plus savoir. Plus comprendre. Je veux disparaître, m'étioler, en silence. Ne plus rien sentir, oublier enfin. Voir s'effacer les souvenirs de nos silhouettes, ceux qui me donnent ce goût de bile dans la gorge, âcre, ceux qui me font vomir.

Comment as-tu pu oser ?

Je tremble. De peur. De peur que tu parviennes à ouvrir cette porte de salle de bain. J'ai peur que tu sois là, dans la pièce, sans rien pour me permette de m'échapper. De t'échapper. Je crève de peur, ta simple voix derrière la porte...c'est trop. Va-t-en, va-t-en, laisse-moi partir. Laisse-moi m'enfuir. Je sens encore tes mains sur moi...

Je vomis.

De dégoût, d'horreur. J'entends vaguement mon nom alors que tu tentes de me faire sortir. Mais je ne viendrais pas, je ne viendrais plus. Je vais attendre ici, me laisser crever. Tu ne m'auras pas, ne m'auras plus. Je ne te permettrais plus de me toucher comme hier soir. Non, plus jamais. Je vais attendre en silence, ressasser encore ces sensations qui ne veulent pas m'abandonner, mais je préfère encore supporter ton ombre que de te faire face. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre.

**"Sasuke ! Sasuke sors de là !"**

Non.

Non, non, non...non ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre ? Comment peux-tu oser m'appeler, me demander auprès de toi ? Après hier... Comment as-tu pu croire que je resterai ? Comment as-tu pu croire un seul instant que je le voulais aussi ? Comment as-tu pu oser... Tu m'avais promis. Tu m'avais promis dans un de ces couloirs de ce putain d'orphelinat, tu m'avais promis que tu me protègerais de tout, qu'il ne m'arriverait rien !

Tu m'avais promis...

Je crois distinguer le souvenir d'une main qui se tend vers moi à travers mes larmes. Je pleurs, parce qu'il ne me reste plus que ça. Tu m'avais tout donné...et tout repris hier. Hier alors que tu brisais ce lien entre nous, notre confiance, que tu piétinais mon cœur. Mais comment aurais-je pu me préparer à..._ça_ ! Comment aurais-je pu désirer...moi aussi...que...

Je me rattrape maladroitement au rebord de la cuvette. Je tremble violemment. Je pleurs. Je crois bien que je crie aussi pour plaquer mes mains sur mes oreilles. Ne plus entendre ta voix, celle derrière la porte, celle rauque dans mon cou qui souffle, gémit... Fermer les yeux, ne plus voir les tiens qui me dominent et leur éclat assombri. Ne plus sentir ton poids sur moi, tes mains qui... Non !

Je ne suis plus rien qu'une masse recroquevillée sur le carrelage. Je ne suis plus rien. J'ai mal. Mal. Peur. Je me dégoûte. Bien plus encore que toi, mon corps me fait horreur. Hier... Hier... Hier... Ce mot tourne inlassablement dans ma tête. Je te revois venir me parler dans ma chambre, moi assis sur mon lit, mon lit...

J'hoquète. J'étouffe.

Et je voudrais pouvoir passer pour la victime encore un peu. Me convaincre de cette fausse vérité, omettre ce détail qui me tue, me pourrie... Je suis dégueulasse. Repoussant. Monstrueux. Parce que... Ce corps alors que tu te l'appropriais... Ce corps... Ce corps a dit oui alors que ma voix disait non. Ce corps m'a trahi, a plié sous le tien, s'est cambré, ouvert...

Je veux vomir.

**"Sasuke !**

**_NON !"**

J'hurle.

Mon dos cogne dur contre le mur proche. Je m'en fous. Tu es là. Tu es là devant moi, avec tes mains qui se tendent, ton regard doux. Je crois apercevoir l'éclat d'un double de clé, mais je m'en fous. Je m'en fous.

**"Connard ! Connard ! Connard !! Connard..."**

Tu t'es figé. Peut être. Je ne sais plus. Je veux juste fuir, mais je ne peux pas. Alors je pousse de tout mon poids contre ce mur, espérer t'échapper un peu avant que tu ne te reprennes. Gagner du temps. Je ne veux plus te voir. Ni t'entendre. Je ne suis plus qu'une masse informe qui se replie sur elle-même, qui crie, qui hurle, qui chiale. J'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai peur... De toi. De moi-même. Que ça recommence. Alors je te jette à la gueule ce que j'ai, des mots, des insultes, des phrases perdues avec l'espoir de te faire fuir.

Tu t'approches davantage et je m'écroule.

**"Pitié... Pitié... Yukimura... Pitié..."**

Ta main se fige à mi-chemin pour se retirer. Mon soupir de soulagement meurt avant même d'être prononcé alors que tu t'agenouilles. Je prends conscience de la situation en ta faveur, de ce que tu peux me faire sans que je ne puisse t'échapper. Te résister ? J'en suis incapable. Je l'ai compris hier alors que je criais ton nom, sans parvenir à distinguer si c'était de rage, de désespoir ou de plaisir. J'ai compris que tu avais ce pouvoir sur moi, de me faire ressentir..._ça_, sans que je ne veuille lutter contre. J'ai compris que je ne pouvais rien si ce n'est m'enfuir avant.

Et maintenant, fuir, je ne le peux plus.

**"Pardon... Pardon Sasuke, mais...je ne regrette rien."**

J'hoquète. Je voudrais crier à nouveau mais je n'en ai même plus la force. Te hurler alors que tu me murmures que tu m'aimes, que ce n'est pas ainsi, que tu n'en as pas le droit, que tu n'aurais pas dû m'adopter si tu ne me considérais pas comme un fils, que je suis fatigué, brisé... Et j'ai peur. Encore. Elle courre dans mes veines alors que finalement tu caresses mon front en silence. Elle me souffle insidieusement que plus rien ne sera pareil, plus jamais, qu'il n'y aura aucun retour en arrière. Et moi je prie, pour que tu te lasses, que tu m'abandonnes, me laisses... Oui, laisse-moi crever maintenant. Laisse-moi...

**"Tu m'avais promis..."**

Je crois m'entendre souffler alors que tu te penches, que tes mains s'emparent de mon corps. Tu ne me dis rien. Tu me regardes en silence et je suis incapable de détourner les yeux. Je ne suis plus qu'une marionnette. Une vulgaire poupée dont tu caresses le visage avec calme, dont tu caresses le corps. Tu t'immisces, te grave dans ma chair et je ne peux rien contre.

J'ai déjà perdu depuis...hier.

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

_Quelques p'tites notes :_

_'Jour ! _

_Et encore un ! Encore un Yukimura/ Sasuke malheureusement pour vous. Mais quand l'inspiration vient, je ne crache pas dessus. (C'est quand même ma vingt-et-unième fiction ! Et mon dixième one-shot sur ce couple ! Wouhou !)  
_

_Soit, c'est juste un texte écrit juste avant que je ne m'absente un peu. Juste une idée. Changer un peu de mon style chabadabada et les oiseaux chantent. J'ai un peu hésité néanmoins à le poster, m'avancer sur le sujet, mais bon. Tant pis, j'assume ce que j'écris. J'espère simplement que j'ai su retranscrire les émotions de la manière dont je le désirais. _

_Bon congé !_

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer : **Akimine Kamijyo - Samurai Deeper Kyo

**Merci à ma trousse de toilette pour l'inspiration. **


End file.
